Love vs Lust
by Chenai
Summary: Kaysi & Cody Rhodes are childhood sweethearts who's relationship is often described as something straight out of a romance novel. However, when she joins him on the road will Randy Orton's advances suddenly become too tempting to refuse? CodyOCRandy
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE vs. LUST**

**Extended Summary:**_ Kaysi & Cody Rhodes are childhood sweethearts who's relationship is often described as something straight out of a romance novel. However, when she joins him on the road will Randy Orton's advances suddenly become too tempting too refuse?_

**Author Note: **_So I have this soft spot growing for Cody Rhodes and I just had to act on it. Yes I know, I need to actually finish a story before I start another, but I just couldn't help myself. Please read and review and let me know what you think of this one so far.. I know the chapter is short, but I'm just easing into it. Enjoy!_

_As always I own nothing apart from my own character, Kaysi (pronounced Kay-See) Matthews._

_**This story contains sexual content and strong language which should not be read by anyone who is under the legal age of consent in your area.**_

**--------------------------**

July 2nd, 2007 : Raw in Dallas, Texas

Kaysi Matthews face almost hurt from smiling so much. As the girlfriend of an up and coming star, it was almost her job to smile and act polite towards his work colleagues. Playing the supportive girlfriend was a role she had gotten used to, whether it was stood on the sidelines while he defended his high school wrestling title or here, backstage at a WWE event as Dusty introduced them to anyone and everyone who would listen.

She and Cody were best friends who had fallen in love. Their friends and family would often compare it to a romance you would see played out on the big screen and those who watched from a distance were noticeably jealous of what the two had. However as perfect as their relationship seemed, there were always sacrifices that came along with dating a professional wrestler.

She had given up her life in Georgia and had moved to be with him in Louisville as he embarked on a development deal with OVW. She had missed her sister's graduation to be there when he inducted his Dad into the Hall of Fame and she had turned down a college scholarship so that she could be by his side like he had asked her too.

It wasn't a case of him being controlling; he loved her more than anything and would give it all up for her if she asked him to. Really it was because she couldn't stand to be one of those stay-at-home girlfriends who only saw their other half once or twice a week. What was the point in that? Those girls were the ones who ended up paranoid, lonely and afraid of what their partners were doing while they were away from home, and as much as she trusted Cody, she was afraid that the time apart would turn her into one of them.

So here she was, stood proudly by her mans side as he and his father introduced her into the world of wrestling. It was daunting meeting so many new people, but in a weird way it made her feel closer to Cody as she was more able to embrace the profession that had been a part of him his whole life.

"Ah, John! You've met Cody's girlfriend Kaysi, right?" Dusty asked proudly. She was already perfect daughter-in-law material in his eyes and he was more than happy to introduce her to his work colleagues.

"At the Hall of Fame ceremony," She confirmed with a nod, shaking his extended hand. "It's nice to see you again, John."

"Likewise," He smiled, adjusting the gold on his shoulder. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to see the GM before I head out to the ring.."

"You've got that contract signing tonight, right?" Cody jumped in, his arm proudly around his girlfriends waist as he pulled her in close. Like his father, he was more than happy to show her off to everyone.

"Yup, should be fun." John smirked, sarcasm dripping off of his every word. "I'll catch you guys later."

Kaysi waved goodbye to John and leaned into Cody as he bent his head and kissed her temple. She smiled and turned with him, her eyes moving to a familiar male who had approached them and was now staring at Cody and his father with a grin that oozed arrogance. It was Randy Orton.

"You know, I followed in my fathers footsteps and ended up being better than he ever was, better than your dad ever was," He began, speaking directly to Cody with words that his over-inflating ego actually had him believing. "And one day in the future, you could be just like me."

"God help us," Kaysi mumbled under her breath, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"And you know what, since he wont introduce me, allow me to introduce myself; Legend..." He paused, his eyes traveling back to Dusty with a look that hinted of things to come. "Well, you know the rest.."

Kaysi saw that Cody had noticeably tensed up and was now clenching his fists in anger. "Randy, stay away from my Dad.." He warned, his eyes piercing through his as he left Kaysi's side and took a protective step forward.

"Ooh, you've got a feisty one here," Randy laughed, shaking his head. "What's the matter 'Dream? Can't you stand up for yourself?"

"You know what, that's your problem Randy; you're so disrespectful..." Dusty frowned, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Disrespectful?" He asked incredulously. "You think that's disrespectful!?" Randy paused and laughed to himself before turning and slapping Dusty across the face as hard as he could. Cody immediately lunged forward but was held back by his father while Kaysi stood with her hand covering her mouth in shock. She had never seen someone treat another human being with such disrespect before in her life.

Extremely pleased with himself, Randy backed up and let his eyes wander over to Kaysi whom he looked up and down appreciatively. She felt self-conscious under his gaze but for some strange reason couldn't stop herself from looking back at him. He noticed this and grinned, sending a wink her way before he disappeared around the corner.

"Dusty, are you okay?" She asked once he was gone, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine, darlin'.." He replied in that recognizable Southern drawl. "Been dealing with disrespectful kids like him my whole career."

"I can't believe that guy," She huffed, turning to Cody. "Baby?"

His angered expression softened as soon as he laid his eyes on her. One thing she loved about him was that despite the trials and tribulations he faced both personally and professionally, he never once took any of it out on her. Sure, they had their arguments like most couples - but none of those were because of his frustrations with other people.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her into his arms. "It's fine, babe." He said way too calmly, letting her know that inside his blood was boiling.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, her arms tangling around his neck.

"Don't worry," He answered, brushing her off. "I'll deal with it."

"No, I'll deal with it." Dusty interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have some business to take care of. I'll see you both later. Cody, stay out of trouble."

Cody reluctantly nodded, knowing very well that his father was telling him stay away from Randy. Dusty placed a kiss on Kaysi's cheek and sent his son another stern look before finally leaving them alone in the corridor. Cody seemed to be somewhere else as Kaysi stared up at him, and she knew him well enough to know that he was already contemplating his revenge.

Family was the most important thing to Cody and he would not stand back and let anyone hurt or disrespect any one of them. She could remember a time when he was seventeen; a group of kids at their high school had made fun of his father, calling him an overweight amateur with a speech impediment - well word had soon gotten back to Cody, and instead of beating the shit out of them there and then he had patiently waited until his next wrestling match where he knew he would be facing one of the perpetrators for his senior title.

Long story short, Cody had him on that mat in seconds screaming and crying for his Mommy. Not only had he embarrassed him, but he had taught him a lesson without having to resort to extreme physical violence. That itself made Kaysi love and respect him even more.

When she thought about what had happened tonight, she knew that his response would be more of a physical one. Randy had laid his hands on a piece of Cody's heart and she knew him well enough to guess that what had taken place would not go un repented.

If Kaysi was honest with herself, than the prospect of a feud with Randy Orton scared her. It didn't matter how many years she had spent by Cody's side as he pursued his wrestling career, or the amount of fights she had witnessed him get himself into - Kaysi still worried like it was his first. She couldn't help it, she loved him and the thought of anything happening to him made her want to crawl into a corner and throw up.

"Lets have an early night tonight?" Kaysi suggested. She suddenly had the urge to be as close to him as possible. "We can order in room service and watch one of those horror movies that you insist on making me sit through when you want to scare me into snuggling up with you.."

"I took you to see Halloween because the movie looked good, not because I wanted to get freaky with you in the movie theater," Cody defended, a grin playing on his lips as he momentarily forgot about the beef he had with Orton and instead reminisced on his first real date with Kaysi when they were just sixteen years old.

"Pft! Our first real date and you make sure we're sat in the back row of the theater while a crazy masked guy runs around killing people on the screen. You knew what you were doing, mister!" Kaysi teased, glad that she could distract him from his thoughts.

"Alright, so maybe I did have a game plan.." He conceded, his hands moving to her hips. "But in my defense, by the time you agreed to go out with me I was already dying to get my hands on you."

She had to giggle at his choice of words. "Well I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She paused, her hands resting on his chest as she thought back on their past. "Weren't you ever scared though? I mean, there was no price we coulda' put on our friendship, Codes - We were best friends. You only get one shot when you decide to take it to the next level, and if it doesn't work, that's it - Your relationship is screwed."

"But it did work," He concluded, taking her hands in his. "And it was worth the risk, baby. We would have been even more screwed if we hadn't have taken it to the next level... It was destiny, you know?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"And besides, you're still by best friend." He winked, giving her hands a squeeze. "Only now I get to see you naked."

She burst out in laughter and playfully smacked his arm, his anger put on the back burner as they shared another kiss. "Four years in a relationship with you... I must be crazy." She joked as they pulled away.

"Four years is nothing, we've got the rest of our lives to go yet babe."

She smiled and fell into his arms, her head buried in his chest as she thought about the prospect of being with him forever. She didn't know why, but suddenly Randy flashed back into her head. _What was that look he had given her earlier? And more importantly, why had her stomach done somersaults when he had paid her special attention?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interuptions and Meetings**

**A/N: **_I'm still in my Cody phase so here's another chapter for you, ha. But I'm glad you guys seem interested in this story.. I'm definitely having fun writing it. Please read and review and thanks to everyone who has so far. You guys rock!!_

_Congrats to Mr Orton who's expecting a baby with his newlywed wife... See, I'm capable of pushing all my jealousy aside. LOL_

_I own nothing, only Kaysi!! _

**-----------------**

"Happy birthday, Sis!" Kaysi said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster at six o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you, but things are kinda' crazy with Cody's debut and stuff." She paused, knowing that it was no excuse to miss her sisters nineteenth birthday. "But Mom's got your present, and you know we'll hit the town once I get back."

She felt Cody's lips graze her neck and smiled, his naked chest pressing against her back as he pulled her close to him. "Anywho, I'ma' stop rambling on to your answer machine now. I just wanted to be the first to call. Love you sis!"

She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, the look of sadness in her eyes obvious to Cody who knew her inside and out. He turned her to face him and took her small hands in his own, giving them a loving squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Just missing home, that's all." She shrugged; brushing it off like it was nothing. "You want some breakfast?"

She moved towards the room service phone but was pulled back by Cody who was unsatisfied by her response to his question. "Baby, if this is too hard for you than you need to go home," He admitted, unable to believe that the words were leaving his own mouth.

"You want me to go home?" She frowned, taking his words completely the wrong way. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No, no, no!" He insisted, brushing the hair out of her face. "Having you here is what keeps me sane, but if it's hurting you than we've really got to rethink things, you know?"

"Cody," She sighed, cupping his face in her hands. "Would you stop? It's my Sister's birthday, of course I'm feeling down about it - but that doesn't mean that I'm rethinking our whole situation. Being here with you _is_ what makes me happy, alright? There's no place I'd rather be. I knew what I was getting myself into when I met you; hell... you were telling me your long term life plans when we were twelve!"

He smirked at the memory; he had always wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps and had told people constantly that he would one day be performing in front of millions across the world just like Dusty and his half brother Goldust had done. "Yeah, well when you were twelve you were telling me you wanted to be Janet Jackson..."

Her face scrunched up in embarrassment as Cody simply laughed at her. "Shut up." She pouted.

He smiled at her as he moved forward and let his hands rest on her hips. "You know I'm only playing, baby. And besides... Those abs of yours are just like Janet's, if not better..." He grinned, licking his lips.

"Janet when she was hot? Or Janet after she gained 60 pounds?" She joked, standing on her tip-toes as her lips headed towards his.

"I think it's obvious," He replied as he bent his head for the kiss. "But for the record, even if you gained 200 pounds, you'd still be the most beautiful woman on earth."

To most that was a line; something a guy would say but not really mean, but with Cody it was something that had come from the bottom of his heart. He meant what he said; he adored Kaysi for who and what she was not what she looked like. The fact that her exotic looks had earned her comparisons to beauties such as Adriana Lima was however, a nice added bonus.

Their kisses became heated as Cody slowly led her back towards the bed, her back hitting the mattress as he climbed on top of her and let his hands wander underneath the oversized t-shirt he had given her to sleep in. "Mm, babe.." She got out between kisses. "I need to get dressed..."

"You should never get dressed," He remarked, placing small wet kisses on her neck as his hands tugged at the lace boy shorts she was wearing. He successfully managed to pull them down and began to play with her, a soft moan escaping her lips...

"CODY!"Dusty shouted through the door, catching them both off guard.

Both groaned in disappointment and mumbled unflattering words as Cody moved off of her and allowed her to get dressed. Once she was decent he opened the door for his father and did his best to hide his frustration by smiling. "What can I do for you, Pops?"

"Who's ready for a workout?" Dusty grinned, waving his car keys in the air.

Cody and Kaysi exchanged a knowing look. _He had __**NO **__idea!_

**------------------**

Kaysi ended her twenty minute run on the treadmill and stepped off. She looked around for Cody but figured he must have gone to greet the gym's manager who was an old friend of his dads. Instead of waiting for him she headed towards the weights and eyed them nervously.

"Need someone to spot you?" Came a deep voice.

She spun around to see Randy Orton stood clad in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a wife-beater. She allowed her eyes to travel down his body and to his sculpted arms which were glistening with sweat brought on from his workout. "No, I'm fine."

He smirked, not expecting her to say yes after what had happened between him and her boyfriend. "You know that staring at them isn't going to make those weights lift themselves, right?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, disappointing Randy who was enjoying the view he had of her toned abs. "I'm waiting for Cody. Besides, why would I let you spot me? You'd probably drop the weight on my head or something."

He chuckled. "I haven't even introduced myself and yet you already think that I'm going to hurt you."

"You did introduce yourself," She insisted, putting on an overly fake smile which faded with her next sentence. "Well your hand did when you used it to slap the taste out of my boyfriend's father's mouth."

"Oh yeah, about that..." He trailed off as though he was about to apologize but instead grinned widely. "Wasn't that great? A classic RAW moment if I do say so myself."

"It was disrespectful," She snapped, her eyes narrowing in on him. "But then again what else would I expect from you?"

"From me?" He laughed. "Sweetheart, you don't even know me."

"I know your type," She shrugged.

"What? Handsome? Attractive? Athletic... Extremely good in bed?" He listed, looking directly into her eyes. He swore he saw her blush when he said the last one.

"No, that would be my boyfriend." Kaysi quickly recovered. "You? You're nothing but a disrespectful, self-centered asshole that has no respect for the people who have helped pave the way for you in this business. I mean, look at the way you spoke about your father last week," She was of course referring to Randy's claim that he was better than Bob Orton ever was. "How are you going to feel when that's your kids out there talking about you!?"

He put on a yawn and acted bored. "Are you done yet?"

She went to say something else but was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder and Cody's voice penetrated her ears. "What's going on here?"

"Aw, well if it isn't Dusty's little boy." Randy teased. "Daddy let you out to play then?"

"You know what, Randy? If this wasn't my friend's gym and my girlfriend wasn't here, I would quite happily beat some respect into you." Cody spat, stepping in front of Kaysi as he addressed Randy man-to-man.

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Randy remarked, folding his arms.

Not wanting to humour him with a response, Cody took ahold of his girlfriends hand and backed up. "I'll see you on RAW, Orton." He said before finally turning to face her. "C'mon, Kaysi... Let's go."

"Kaysi, huh?" Randy said to himself as he watched her walk away with Cody. He didn't know whether the attraction was due to her being his enemy's girlfriend or because of the way she had put him in his place, but either way he knew that this would not be the last conversation he had with the beauty. _Not if he could help it, anyway._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **A STRANGE CONNECTION.**

**A/N & Disclaimer:**_ Woooow, so John's back? Um... Ok! Seriously, the guy heals fast. I hope he doesn't think that he's coming back and taking Randy's place though, PSH. Anyway, on subject here - another chapter for you to read and hopefully enjoy. Not my best but meh. I brainstormed yesterday and I think I know where I'm going with this now - Like I knew before, but its getting there thats the problem! I'm trying the slow build up of the relationship incase you couldn't tell - I think it's the right thing to do with this story. Give me feedback?_

_Also for Wedding Planner fans, I'm working on the next chapter but it's taking awhile to put it all together. It's going to be dramatic though, I promise you that!_

_Please read and review! All I own is Kaysi._

**-----------------------**

July 16, 2007 : RAW in Corpus Christi, TX

Kaysi pushed open the locker room door with a bottle of water intended for Cody, only to find him sparring with his father who was holding a punch pad, urging him to hit it harder. She smiled at the heart warming father/son moment and quietly closed the door behind her, watching the two of them from a distance.

"That's it, Son!" Dusty said proudly as Cody hit the pad with another fierce right hand. "Randy's not going to know what's hit him!"

Her heart dropped at the mention of Cody's upcoming match with Randy. Tonight was the big night and truth be told, Kaysi was dreading it. She'd watched Cody face alot of people, some tough and well, some not so much, but Randy was on a whole 'nother level. He was a former World Champion who had trained under Triple H & Ric Flair, two of WWE's biggest icons and the list of Superstars he had defeated included Mick Foley, The Undertaker & Shawn Michaels: certified legends in the wrestling business.

Cody finally stopped hitting the pad when he caught her watching him from the corner of his eye. He took harder breaths from the intensity of his punches and happily accepted the unscrewed bottle of water she offered him, chugging it down eagerly. "Thanks baby."

She smiled as best she could and moved her eyes to Dusty. His big match with Randy at the Great American Bash was coming up and she couldn't help but worry for him too. She adored Cody's father like he was her own and the thought of him being hurt by Randy gave her that familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would get whenever she thought of Cody being in that same position.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet her boyfriends gorgeous green eyes. They had that look of concern in them that she had seen too many times before and he was staring at her as though he was trying to read her thoughts. "You zoned out. What's up?"

For a second she considered telling him how scared she was - maybe she would throw herself down at their legs and beg them to forget all of this and move on, but she knew she couldn't. She had to play the supportive girlfriend - a role Cody's mother had prepared her for. "It's nothing baby.. Just tired. You know I didn't get much sleep last night.."

A grin played on his lips as he thought about what they had gotten up to. Cody was lucky if he got four or fives hours sleep while on the road, but when Kaysi was with him he was quite content to spend his time with her in bed or wherever else they ended up when they were feeling adventurous. Dusty playfully scrunched up his face and put his fingers in his ears, acting as though he was disgusted by what she had said and Kaysi looked at him for a second, unbeknownst to the way her words had sounded. Realization hit her after a few seconds and she quickly backtracked. "Oh, uh - Dusty, I-"

He simply laughed while Cody did too and pulled her in closer to him, not the slightest bit embarrassed by what was going on. He and his father had a very open relationship and he wouldn't hesitate to talk with him about anything. Kaysi on the other hand hated the thought of their families knowing what they got up to, even though the pair had always made it pretty obvious when they had made too much noise or forgotten to lock Cody's bedroom door while he was still living at home.

"Anyway," She huffed, the redness in her cheeks dying down. "Can I get you guys anything from catering? You could use something, ya know? You've barely eaten anything."

"Would you sit down and relax?" Cody smiled, his arm wrapped around her waist as he leant in to kiss the side of her face. "You've been running around after me all day."

"She's been doing that for years, Son." Dusty corrected with a chuckle. "But he's right - Just sit down and enjoy the show, Angel."

"No, I think I'm going to go get some food." She reiterated softly, moving further into Cody's arms. "And you mister, need to shower. You stink." She teased, standing on her tip toes so that she could place a kiss on his lips.

"Considering I'm all sweaty right now, you don't seem to have a problem being close to me." Cody pointed out, their lips inches apart.

She shrugged and stole one last kiss before heading towards the door. "That's true love for ya. I'll be back before your match."

Kaysi left the locker room and headed towards catering, her heart fluttering when she thought about Cody. Sixteen years as friends and four as lovers and yet the feelings she felt for him now were just as strong as they were in the beginning. In Kaysi's eyes she was the luckiest girl in the world because she had already found her soul mate and deep down she felt that he would not only have been her first, but he would also end up being her last. Love wasn't a strong enough word for what the two of them had.

She stopped by catering and picked up a plate of food to take back for Cody. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see someone coming until it was too late. She hit a hard chest and felt the plate connect with the white material of the person's shirt, the food smushing against it while the china object hit the tiled flooring and smashed. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I-"

"Save it!" She looked up to meet the angry eyes of Hardcore Holly. His face was read from anger and the smart dress shirt he wore was now covered in mayonnaise and other edible things she had picked up for Cody. "What the fuck! Since when did they start giving ring rats backstage passes!?"

Kaysi's mouth dropped. She wasn't a groupie.. Far from it! How dare he assume that she was when he didn't even know her. "I'm not a rat. My boyfriend works here."

He laughed. "So you're a rat with a title?"

She had to take a deep breath to stop herself from getting any angrier. Her eyes were already beginning to water, a tell-tale sign that she was about to explode at him. "I'm sorry that I ran into you but you don't need to lash out at me like this. You don't even know me..." She managed to say calmly.

"I know your type," He spat with venom in his eyes. "You and all the other girls who get brought back here. You think your something special, hot shit because you're fucking a guy who's on TV. Then as soon as your back is turned, as soon as lover boy sends you back home, they're back in the bar after the show picking up their next conquest."

His words registered with Kaysi immediately. Cody's mother had always warned her son about temptations on the road and had spoken from her earlier experiences, Dusty having cheated on her at the very start of their relationship. She'd never stopped to doubt Cody's faithfulness to her and if she wasn't so clouded with anger she'd probably wave Bob Holly off, but for some strange reason she couldn't. Instead she thought about it more and more. Bob noticed the lone tear fall down her face and continued to push her. "Aw, what's wrong? Did my words hit home, Princess?"

"Nah, but something's going to if you don't keep walking."

Kaysi's heart sped up. The voice wasn't Cody's or even one she liked, it was Randy. She stayed glued to her spot while he stepped infront of her and squared up with Bob Holly, the two holding each others gaze until Bob finally retreated, taking a step away from him.

"You ain't shit here, old man." Randy taunted, his eyes still on him. "Isn't it time you threw in the towel? Seventeen years and you still ain't made an impact in this business. Hell, we should start calling you Job Holly since thats all you ever fuckin' do."

"Watch your mouth, Orton." Bob warned, pointing a finger in his face.

"Or what?" He smirked, not feeling threatened by the older man at all. "What are you going to do, huh?"

Bob's threats were empty ones, because he soon started to back off. Randy was ruthless. In the past year he had ended the careers of RVD and Shawn Michaels and as tough as Bob thought he was, there was no way that he wanted to be next on this psycho's hitlist. He instead turned his attention to Kaysi and let his eyes narrow in on her. "This isn't over."

Randy stepped infront of her so that he and Bob were nose-to-nose again. "Oh it's over. If I see you going anywhere near her I'll make it my problem. Stay the fuck away, you got it?"

Bob didn't know why Randy was defending this girl. From his knowledge and from what people had said backstage, he was a hit-and-run type of guy, not the sort who would bring a girl with him on the road. No, this wasn't Randy's girl, he was pretty sure of that. After a few minutes Bob did disappear, leaving Kaysi stood with Randy.

"Are you okay?" Were his first words to her.

Kaysi's mouth dropped at his out-of-character show of consideration. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before she managed to nod her head. "Isn't he supposed to be on Smackdown?"

"I heard Vince is thinking of bringing him back to RAW," Randy shrugged. "Who cares, anyway. The guys going to be reduced to nothing more than Heat appearances. He sucks ass."

She tried to follow his words, but then it hit her; the two were actually having a real conversation without her wanting to wring his neck. Hell, the guy had just saved her from some bleach blonde dickhead with a chip on his shoulder, she _**was**_ kinda grateful to him.

"So where's my thank you?" He said, a grin taking over his handsome features.

The way he said it made her roll her eyes. So they'd _**almost**_ had a conversation without her wanting to wring his neck, but now he was back to his annoying, smarmy self. As thankful as she was that he had shown up, she wasn't about to admit that to him. "I could of handled him myself."

"Please, the only thing you would have done is drowned him in your tears." He laughed. "Admit it, Kase. You needed me back there."

"Don't call me that," She huffed, crossing her arms. Her whole family called her Kase for short, but when it came from Randy's mouth it made her sick. "And I'm not here to stroke your ego, Randy. I didn't need you and I never will. Sorry to dissapoint you."

"I'm sure you stroking me wouldn't be a dissapointment," Randy smirked, stepping closer to her. For the first time since he had arrived, Kaysi noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of black wrestling trunks. She swallowed hard and took a second to admire his oiled up body before finally moving away from him. She could appreciate that he was good-looking, but his personality was ugly and she wanted nothing to do with someone like him.

"You'll never find out," She answered, turning away from him. As she walked away she heard him call back out to her and stopped..

"I'll see you later tonight when I end your boyfriends career." He yelled at her. "Oh wait, it hasn't even started yet!"

_**Later on that night...**_

With her confrontation with Bob & Randy fresh in her mind, Kaysi sat front row for Cody's impending match with Randy. She nervously played with her hands as Randy's music hit first and he made his way down the ramp, stopping near her to send her one of his trademark grins.

She zoned out for a second and thought about the few meetings she'd had with him; the way he'd look at her or the rare occasions when she'd see his softer side shine through. She wasn't sure if his hardened personality was his true self or something he had picked up due to the ruthlessness of the business, but for some strange reason a part of her felt compelled to find out.

Cody was next out with his Dad behind him. Kaysi felt proud to see her lover finally make his ring debut and thought back to all the conversation's they'd had about this moment. Perhaps the way it had come about wasn't the best and she would have felt more comfortable if Randy wasn't involved, but neverless she was glad to see him living out his dreams.

Like Randy, Cody stopped near her, but he instead approached the barricade and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Be careful," She whispered tearfully, resting her forehead against his.

He nodded his head and backed up, looking to his left at his father. "Stay near her. I don't trust that son of a bitch," He mumbled, receiving a nod from Dusty before he entered the ring.

The bell rang and the two eventually locked up with Randy getting the upperhand. After every vicious move or attack, Randy would retreat back to the corner and laugh in Dusty's face. After a devestating clothesline he did the same thing again, this time glancing over at Kaysi. They locked eyes and he stared at her long enough for Cody to get back up, attacking the bigger man from behind.

"C'MON BABY!" Kaysi yelled from her seat, her breath hitching in her throat when Randy regained control. Every so often Cody would get in some offence, but then Randy would come back with something stronger that would put him back down on the mat.

Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her emotions, silently praying that this would be over soon and that she could get in there and help him. All of a sudden Cody climbed to the top rope and hit Randy with an amazing missle dropkick. Kaysi got to her feet and cheered along with the crowd, counting the pin in her head as Cody hooked his leg. The ref got to two before Randy kicked out, the whole arena letting out an audible "Ooh" as the two men continued their fight.

Randy was soon stalking Cody for an RKO and managed to hit it perfectly, his attempt for a pin successful as the ref counted 1,2,3 and signalled for the bell. It was over just like that, and deep down a part of her was glad because she couldn't sit there and witness him being hurt much longer.

She didn't hesistate to climb over the barricade and slid in to check on him with Dusty. From the corner of her eye she noticed Randy hadn't left and saw him back up into the corner, running towards them with an attempt to kick Cody in the head. Before he could reach him, Kaysi scrambled up and intervened, her hands resting on his bare chest as she pushed him back. His own hands closed around her wrists to stop her from going anywhere even though she was making no attempt to move away from him.

His hands went from her wrists and ended up covering her smaller hands, pressing them further into his chest so that she could get a good feel. There was an undescribable look of lust on his face and for a second she allowed herself to get lost with him before she finally realized what she was doing and prized her right hand free, using it to slap him across the face as hard as she could.

Randy let go of her when he saw Dusty heading towards him and decided to leave before he reached him, heading straight up the ramp while still nursing the spot where Kaysi had slapped him. She watched him for a second before turning to Dusty who had a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She insisted, still alittle shaken up. She looked around for Cody and saw him still on the mat holding his head, trying hard to pull himself up. She was instantly at his side, putting Randy to the back of her mind as she checked on the man she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: ACCIDENTS HAPPEN

A/N & DISCLAIMER: _Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long. It took me awhile to write this but I'm kind of proud of how it turned out. I think there's been some growth in my writing as of late. Let me know about that one! And please review and let me know what you think. I'm in my own Randy/Cody triangle at the moment so even I don't know how this ones going to turn out, haha._

_Ps.. Still working on the next chapter of Wedding Planner! Trying to get it just right as its going to be a big one. It's going to be worth it in the end. I Promise!!_

_As always, all I own is Kaysi. I made many attempts to ask Cody for sole ownership over him but in the end it got to much and he deleted his myspace. Hehe._

**Thanks to;** thee.ALLURE, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Myalass, John'sAngel - Your reviews mean alot! Keep it up!!

**--**

July 22nd, 2007 : GREAT AMERICAN BASH in San Jose, CA

_"You have a thing for him, don't you!?"_

_The venom in her boyfriends voice sent a unfamiliar shiver down her spine. He'd never spoken to her like this before, not even when it was justified, but as he stood inches away from her, his face red with anger as he pointed an accusing finger at her, an unfamiliar feeling of absolute fear swept over her._

_"What?" She stuttered, swallowing hard. "What are you talking about, Cody?"_

_"Oh don't play stupid, Kaysi." Cody spat, rolling his eyes. "I saw the footage of the two of you out there - You were looking at him like you felt something."_

_"Yeah I did - HATE." She huffed, doing her best to defend herself. "I mean you obviously missed the part where I slapped him in the face, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me like this right now.."_

_"Please, that was just a cover up." Cody shrugged, breaking eye contact with her as he began to gather his things. _

_"What are you doing?" She panicked, following after him. "Where are you going!?"_

_"Away from you," He answered shortly, shoving his belongings into an empty duffel bag. "This thing between us has run its course, Kaysi. We're over!"_

That last line jolted her from the nightmare she was having and made her wake up in a cold sweat, her eyes wide open as she sat up in bed and took deep breaths. She looked to her left and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cody sleeping peacefully next to her. It was only a dream.

She quietly pulled back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her hands pressing into the mattress as she pushed herself up and rooted around for some clothes. She settled on one of Cody's shirts and a pair of boy shorts and crept towards the door, taking one more look at her sleeping lover before she slipped out and headed towards the bathroom.

There was no doubt that her dream had shaken her. Infact it was the same dream she'd been having over and over again since what had happened on RAW last week. Everything about it had felt so real and it terrified her to think that Cody could actually believe those same things that she kept seeing over and over again in her dreams. After staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for a good ten minutes, Kaysi decided she needed some air and re entered the bedroom area.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and left on the oversized t-shirt of Cody's before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her key card. Glancing back at Cody before she left, Kaysi tried to be as quiet as she could while closing the hotel room door behind her.

The corridors of the hotel were silent as Kaysi headed towards the lobby. It had just turned 4am and it seemed that everyone else was sleeping while she walked around aimlessly with nothing but the past couple of weeks on her mind. She made it out of the lobby and shivered when she felt the cold air hit her, suddenly wishing that she'd brought a jacket out with her.

Instead of turning back she kept walking and followed a path that led to a small park connected to the hotel. She was so enthralled in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had approached her...

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

The voice had become easily recognizable over the past three weeks and as she looked up, she found her eyes lock with a pair of familiar blue ones. "Can I help you, Randy?"

"That depends," He smirked, licking his lips as he thought of all the prospects. "You got rid of lover boy yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to." She frowned, leaving him to settle down on a bench a few feet away. Randy followed her and sat down beside her,

"What's up with you?" He asked, noticing the distant look in her eyes.

"Do you care?" She snapped, avoiding his gaze as she stared off in the other direction.

"I can pretend to, if you like."

Kaysi rolled her eyes at him and shook her head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

"That's what all the ladies say," He grinned, extending his arm over the back of the bench. "So you sure there's nothin' you wanna talk about?"

"Not with you," She huffed.

"Well actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about." She shot him a questionable look. "RAW last week. That little moment we had after the match."

"What moment?" She swallowed, feeling her body tense up at the sudden mention of what had - or could have happened. "The one where I slapped you?"

"No, not that." He chuckled, not at all bothered by the strong smack she had given him last week. "After you saved your loser boyfriend.. You couldn't take your eyes off me."

"Puhlease," She said with a roll of her eyes as she stood up. She wasn't prepared to listen to him go on about something that she was trying to push to the back of her mind. "Don't flatter yourself, Randy."

"I'm just speaking the truth," He insisted, standing up with her as she tried to look at everything but him. "I'm a good reader of body language, Kaysi - And for that split second I could tell that you were feeling me."

"The only thing that I could **feel** was your hands closed around my wrists stopping me from getting away," She argued, crossing her arms. "I'm with Cody, Randy. I have no interest in you. And you know what? Even if he wasn't in the picture, I'd give Snitsky a chance before I even considered going near you."

"You and I both know that's not true," He answered back, stepping closer to her. "And you're acting very defensive for someone who 'feels nothing'.." He pointed out.

"You're trying to downplay the love I have for my boyfriend, of course I'm defensive!"

"Oh I don't doubt you love him," He shrugged. "Someone's got to be stupid enough to. I just think that you're curious. You're curious to know what it's like to take a risk, to be with a real man, not the one you fall back on because you're comfortable with them."

His words hit home a little. She'd always been the good girl, the one who never took risks and just went with what seemed easier and was less likely to ruffle people's feathers. Sometime's she felt the urge to just let go, to do something wild without worrying about the consequences. Being with Cody had never been a risk - It was more of the inevitable. Everyone always expected them to be together therefore there was no element of surprise there - they just fell into it and it happened. "Cody's more of a man then you are!"

Without warning Randy surprised her by uncrossing her arms and bringing her in close. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt their bodies touch, his gaze suddenly very serious as he stared down at her with intense eyes. "How about I prove otherwise?"

She couldn't move. Her mind was screaming at her to push him away but her body was telling her to do the exact opposite. For the second time since meeting him Kaysi found herself giving in to those blue orbs, and as he focused in on her lips she did not move an inch. She just waited. Waited for him to do something. He bent his head and began to close the space between their mouths, her stomach doing never ending somersaults as she anticipated what was about to come. As he neared closer, he suddenly swerved so his mouth was next to her ear. "There's something there, Kaysi. And it's only a matter of time before you realize it too."

He backed up, his eyes planted on her as she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. She'd done it again, she'd let herself get lost in the moment and things had almost got out of hand. She barely even knew this guy and what she did know she didn't like, so why was he having such an effect on her? She took a shaky deep breath and watched him walk off into the distance. After a minute or so of staring off into space she turned, only to jump when she saw Cody heading towards her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, letting out a sigh of relief as he wrapped her up in his arms. "I woke up and you were gone. I was worried!"

"I'm not feeling too hot," She lied, sinking into his embrace. "I needed the fresh air. I'm sorry.."

"You're not feeling good?" He frowned as he pulled away, concern filling his eyes. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, no!" She insisted with a reassuring smile. "I don't need a doctor.."

"Then what do you need?" He asked, his brows furrowed in panic.

"You." She answered simply before laying the most passionate kiss imaginable on his lips. Though shocked at first, he kissed her back with an equal amount and soon they were on their way up to their hotel room so Kaysi could show him and herself that he was the only man she needed in her life. She was determined to make herself forget.

_**Later that day..**_

Kaysi had been quiet all day. Not only did she have her own thoughts to deal with, but it was also the night of Dusty's bull rope match against Randy. Her confrontation with Randy was fresh on her mind and she was still beating herself up for not turning and running in the other direction as soon as she saw him coming her way.

"Are you listening to me?"

Kaysi looked at Candice and quickly nodded, shaking off the thoughts she was having. "Yeah, sorry. I've just got alot on my mind, that's all."

Candice nodded sympathetically. Though the two were not the best of friends and were hardly inseparable, both got on reasonably well and fell into easy conversation when they were around each other. "You don't need to worry, Dusty's a legend.. He's got this one in the bag."

"I guess," She answered vaguely. If only she knew exactly what was on her mind. Their chatter was halted when both women turned and saw a male stagehand stood trying to get their attention.

"Um, excuse me miss?" He said, his attention on Kaysi. "Mr Coachman asked me to pass a message on to you..."

"Um, okay?" She blinked, sharing a look with Candice. Jonathon Coachman had never even acknowledged her, yet with Vince McMahon's supposed "death" and his new general manager role, he was showing his authority by sending his staff to pass messages onto her?

"He wants you to know that you're expected ringside for Randy Orton's match tonight against Dusty Rhodes tonight," The stagehand revealed. "Upon the request of Randy Orton himself."

Kaysi blinked a couple of times. Upon Randy's request? What the hell was he playing at? "And since when did Randy's requests matter?"

"Since the boss OK'd them," He answered sheepishly. "He also said that if he didn't see you out there, then Dusty automatically loses the match and Randy walks away the winner by default."

Kaysi chewed her tongue to stop her from freaking out, knowing full well that the stagehand was just doing his job. Instead she simply nodded and said goodbye to Candice before stomping off down the hall to find the man who was to blame for this. She finally found him while he was in the middle of an interview with Todd Grisham and marched straight up to him, shoving him hard in the chest. "What the hell is your problem!"

Randy kept his cool and if anything, looked amused by her anger. "What's up?"

"You went to Coach and told him that you want me to be there for your match tonight. What the hell is that about, huh? You know I'm not a wrestler, I don't have no business being out there, especially around bull ropes and cowbells!"

"Just thought Dusty could use the moral support," He shrugged, a grin playing on his lips. "Why? Don't you wanna see your future father-in-law get beaten by the greatest superstar in wrestling history?"

"Greatest superstar? Did they give him a different opponent?" She retorted, wiping the grin off of Randy's face. "What the hell's your problem? You know whatever issue you have with Cody or his father has nothing to do with me. I'm just here to support him, to be his girlfriend. I'm not here to get involved and be out there. I don't want that."

"Well it looks like you've got no choice, sweetheart." He answered, not exactly caring what she wanted.

"Don't call me sweetheart," She snapped, turning on her heel to walk away from him. She'd had enough of this asshole.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have minded last night," He shouted after her, making her body tense at the mention of their weird meeting in the early hours of that morning. Instead of giving him a response she carried on walking until she was out of Randy's sight. In a fit of rage she kicked the crate that was closest to her, only to regret it seconds later when the pain coursed through her foot and she was left holding it in agony.

"OW!" she cursed, hopping on one leg as she pleaded with some higher power to make the pain stop. The higher power didn't help, but a pair of familiar arms did. Lifting her off the ground, Cody carefully placed his girlfriend on the crate and slipped off her heeled shoe, making sure to check on the offending body part.

"You know I don't know if anyone's told you this lately, but crates can't fight back." He teased while rubbing her throbbing foot.

"Very funny," She said with a roll of the eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

He slipped her shoe back on and moved between her legs, his right hand coming up to stroke her face as his eyes filled with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Randy went to Jonathan Coachman and now for some reason I've gotta' go out there and be ringside for your Dad's match," Kaysi explained with a sigh. "And he said if I don't do it, then Dusty automatically loses."

You could see the fire in Cody's blue eyes as he took in her words. There was no way in hell that he wanted his girlfriend out there tonight, hell he didn't even want his Dad out there! "No way. I'll speak to Coach. You're not going out there." Cody said with a shake of his head.

"If you speak to him then you'll just make it worse," Kaysi insisted, reaching for his hands. "He's got that whole drama surrounding Vince's death, he's bound to lash out if you go in there."

"What else can I do, Kay?" Cody sighed.

"Nothing," She said after a couple of seconds. "There's nothing that you can do, babe. I'll just go out there and stay as far away from Orton as I can."

Cody seemed hesitant. He knew Randy's track record and had watched him RKO Trish Stratus during an intergender match last year, he wasn't prepared to see the same thing, or maybe even worse happen to the woman he loves. "But-"

"But nothing," She interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. "I'll be fine." She said, trying to convince herself at the same time. Before he had a chance to argue, Kaysi leant forward and caught his lips in a kiss.

**--**

Kaysi stood back and watched as Dusty jumped up and down on the spot, a small smile on his face as he faced the curtain, almost as though he was excited to get out there and face Randy. She held the rope in her hands and ran her fingers across it, pondering in her mind how bad it must hurt to be hit with the weapon in question.

"Two minutes Dusty," One of the staff called, signalling for when it was time for his cue.

Dusty nodded and turned to face her, frowning at the worried expression on her face. "Now listen Sweetheart, when we get out there I want you to paint on the biggest smile you can." He told her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "No matter how you're feeling inside, how scared or nervous you are, you never show the opponent your weaknesses. Okay?" She nodded her head in response and received a kiss on the forehead from Dusty. "Good Girl. Now don't worry, The American Dream is not going to let anything happen to his beautiful future daughter-in-law."

She smiled as best she could and turned her attention to Cody who stood a few feet away from them. As Dusty moved towards the curtain, Kaysi hopped off the crate she sat on and met her boyfriend half way. "Be careful, alright? And if that son of a bitch comes anywhere near you I'll be out there in a second." He said to her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled. After all this time together her insides still went squishy when he told her that he loved her. "I'll see you in a few."

Kaysi kissed him once more before joining Dusty by the curtain. She still held the bull rope in her right hand but used her left to lock arms with the older man, plastering on that smile that he had asked her to as his music hit and they stepped out onto the stage. As she walked with Dusty down the ramp, her eyes suddenly locked with Randy who was stood waiting in the ring. She scowled at him while he winked back at her and handed the bull rope off to Dusty before giving him a kiss on the cheek for good luck and taking a seat beside Lillian Garcia.

As soon as Dusty entered the ring, Randy exited and coincidently ended up by where Kaysi was sat. Instead of moving she just rolled her eyes and watched him stall for a few minutes longer before the rope was finally placed around his wrist. Randy was the first to get ahold of the cowbell but Dusty managed to duck and got the upper hand, the action ending up on the outside.

Kaysi strangely felt herself wince every time Randy was thrown about or pulled down using the bull rope. She thought that seeing him get hurt would bring a smile to her face, but instead she was sat there pondering if he was okay. Dusty continued to throw him around the outside before moving the action back inside the ring. This allowed Randy to get the upper hand and soon he was beating Dusty with the same cowbell he had been hit with moments before.

Without thinking about it, Kaysi moved from the seat she had near the announcers table and ended up by the side of the ring, furiously beating the apron as Randy choked Dusty with the bull rope. "C'MON DUSTY! TURN THE TABLES ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Her choice of words seemed to get Randy's attention, and this time it was her who sarcastically waved and taunted him from the outside.

Her attempts at trying to rev Dusty up failed and after one more stiff shot with the cowbell, it was over. She got in the ring to check on her boyfriend's father, momentarily forgetting that Randy was still in the ring, and knelt by his side. "Dusty? Can you hear me?" He gave her a groggy response before Randy came between the two and picked Dusty back up. Kaysi was quick on the defensive and tried to separate the two to stop Randy doing anymore damage.

Her efforts were halted when Randy pushed her down to the mat, not hard enough for it to hurt but with another strength to get her out of his way. She scrambled back to her feet and interfered again, standing in Randy's way as he went to strike the legend.

"Move!" He growled, venom in his eyes.

"Randy, just stop!" She said in almost pleading tone. "You won. You've proved yourself.. Just leave it... Please?"

For a second it looked like he was actually considering her words. His eyes appeared to weaken and he was left staring at the beauty infront of him. He never got the chance to walk away though, because as if from nowhere Cody slid into the ring and attacked him from behind, sending him plummeting to the mat. Kaysi backed off and watched as the two men fought each other before Cody finally knocked Randy out of the ring.

Cody checked on Kaysi first before the two of them helped Dusty to his feet. They completely forgot about Randy and didn't notice him stalk back into the ring, cowbell in hand. As he lunged towards them, Cody turned his body to face him and as a result, the cowbell connected with Kaysi's head, sending her to the mat with a thud.

Everyone in the arena gasped at once while both Randy & Cody stood frozen to the spot. Dusty saw her drop and was instantly at her side, as was the referee who called for the medics. What was strange is that the look of devastation on Cody's face matched Randy's. Yes, he was ruthless, but he had never meant to hurt her. After the few initial seconds of shock, Cody was soon at his girlfriends side, desperately trying to get some sort of response from the unconscious brunette.

"Kaysi? Kaysi baby, talk to me..." He begged while moving the hair from her face. "KAYSI!"

The officials managed to pry him away from her as the medics made their way down the ramp with a stretcher and the appropriate medical equipment. All the while Randy stood there looking dumbfounded at the carnage he had created. Eventually in an attempt to save face and to protect his image, Randy exited the ring and made his way up the ramp to a chorus of boos. Why should he care? That girl had nothing to do with him.

Just before he disappeared behind the curtain, Randy took one more look down at the ring and saw the EMT's loading Kaysi's unconscious body onto the stretcher. She was still out cold from the shot she had received because of him. For a second he felt bad, but he quickly reminded himself that he was the Legend Killer - This was business and she had gotten in the way. It was her own fault.

With that, he made his way backstage without a second glance._ Kaysi Matthews __**was not **__his problem._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : RETURNING TO CHANGES**

**AN/Disclaimer: **_Hey guys, it's been awhile. I'm trying to find the inspiration to write my stories but I'm one of those people who has to have a long plan for things ahead and I dont for them at the moment but I'm working on it so I should be back on track soon. Okay... So my soft spot for Cody is growing (and growing.. and growing.. and growing) So here's an update to this one. Please let me know what you think :) And as always all I own is Kaysi, but I wouldn't mind owning Cody or Randy. Vince! Call me!_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys rock!_

_--_

September 3rd, 2007 : RAW in Columbus, OH

It was her first night back in almost two months; Two months of headaches and sitting around while her boyfriend continued to travel around the world without her. The relief she felt to be back by his side was nothing compared to his relief that she was okay and one hundred percent healthy again after her accident at Great American Bash. The doctors had diagnosed her with a Grade III concussion and Cody had spent the whole of the night in hospital with her as she underwent various tests to make sure that she wasn't suffering from any permanent damage.

Though she couldn't before, as time went on she began to vividly remember what happened in the ring right before she got clocked with the cowbell. She could just about remember trying to stop Randy from hitting Dusty as well as Cody coming to her rescue, but it was the look in Randy's eyes before Cody hit the ring that stuck in her mind the most. Usually when she looked at him, all she saw was the cold and calculating stare that he gave off to his opponents - but this time? There was something there, something different that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She felt Cody squeeze her hand and smiled up at him as they walked down the hall together. God, she was glad to be back. Not because she didn't trust him when he was travelling alone, but because being away from him was the worst feeling in the world. She leaned in to him as they walked and happily breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne as they turned a corner, but the gleeful smile soon fell from her face when an unfamiliar brunette rushed them and jumped at Cody for a hug. "Coddles!"

She frowned instantly. Coddles had always been her nickname for him and nobody else's, _who the hell was this girl?_ "Hi Mickie." Cody answered, giving her a half hug in return. "What's up?"

"Nothing, well you know we're teaming together tonight right?" She grinned, not yet noticing Kaysi beside him. "We're against Daivari and Jillian. UGH! I can't wait to get my hands on that bi-" She paused, finally looking over at her. "OH MY GOD! You're Kaysi!"

She was glad for the recognition; atleast she knew he'd told Mickie about her. Cody smiled proudly and pulled her closer to him as she nodded her head. "That's me."

She was surprised when the brunette pulled her in for a hug also, squeezing her tight. "Cody's told me SO much about you. Seriously! You two are like something straight out of a romance novel! It's adorable."

"Umm, thanks?" She answered politely, taken aback by the diva.

"So anyway, are you coming out for drinks again tonight?" Mickie asked, frowning as Cody shook his head. "C'mon, you have to.. Especially now Kaysi's back! I won't take no for an answer.."

"Nah, I think we'll give it a miss tonight, Micks." Cody declined for the both of them, his arm wrapped back around Kaysi's waist. "Gonna have a early night."

"Pft, speak for yourself." Kaysi frowned. "It's my first night back, I wanna go out."

"So it's settled then," Mickie grinned, clasping her hands together. "I'll see you two later tonight!"

Cody went to say something but didn't have a chance to as Kaysi stopped him and waved goodbye to Mickie. Once she was gone, Cody turned to face his girlfriend with a far from happy look on his face. "What?" She huffed. "I've been stuck indoors for god knows how long.. I wanna' go out and have some fun."

"That's because you got hurt, Kays." Cody lectured, crossing his arms. "A grade III concussion is serious and I just think that you should take it easy for a couple of weeks, alright?"

"Coddles, I love you for caring but you need to stop wrapping me up in plastic." Kaysi sighed, her hands resting on his forearms as she forced his arms apart. "The doctors have cleared me.. I'm fine. Let's just go out and have a good time tonight, okay? I won't overdo it, I promise."

Cody was ready to say no, but when she looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes, it was hopeless. "You promise you'll tell me if your head starts hurting?" He sighed, looking down at her.

"Pinky swear," She smiled before standing on her tip toes so that she could place a kiss on his lips. "So.. About what Mickie said back there... You've been going out for drinks?" She wasn't pissed at him, just curious. Plus it was always fun to make him squirm.

"Now and then," He shrugged honestly. "The guys got sick of me moping around and dragged me out; I would rather have been with you though, babe."

"Good answer," She grinned, kissing him again. "Now let's go find somewhere where you can show me how much you prefer being with me."

**--**

Cody's lips travelled across her collarbone as Kaysi held back a moan and tried to keep his hand from moving further up her leg. What had started as an innocent kiss had soon turned into more and the brunette was trying so hard to stop it from becoming more considering the two of them were currently situated in the corner of a busy club. "Let's go back to the hotel," Cody mumbled in her ear, desperate to get her back to their room.

"We haven't been here that long," She complained, pulling away to look at him. "I wanna dance before we go."

"You really think I'm in any state to dance, babe?" Cody frowned, pulling her hand to his crotch. "Seriously."

She held back a laugh as she got up, only adding to the frown on Cody's face as he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "I'm going to get another drink while you cool off," She smiled, winking at him. "I'll be right back."

She gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the bar, taking up an empty bar stool as she waited for the bartender to head in her direction. She had to admit that the constant pounding of the music was creating a similar effect in her head, but she was determined to ignore it and have fun with her boyfriend and his friends. The bartender finally made his way over and took note of her drink requests while Kaysi patiently waited and took a look around the club. The bartender placed the drinks on the bar and was about to ask for payment before and arm reached around her and stopped him from accepting her payment. "Put it on my tab," Came a deep voice.

Kaysi turned her head and almost fell off of her bar stool when she saw Randy towering above her. The last image she had of him was the one right before he accidentally clocked her with that cowbell, and seeing him again now aroused a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I can pay for my own drinks, you know."

"A beautiful lady should never have to pay for her own drinks," He said with a typical Orton-Esque grin. "And should you really be drinking with the medication your on?"

Kaysi stiffened at the mention of her injury and knew it was his way of asking if she was okay. "I'm not on any medication anymore," She said after a few seconds, taking a sip of her vodka and redbull for effect. "You don't need to worry."

"Who said I was worried?" He challenged, taking a swig of his own beer. "You're not my problem."

"Fair enough," She shrugged, tired of him already. Her headache was getting worse so she rose from the stool and decided to go get some air. She finished off her drink and decided to take Cody's out with her figuring she could drink it and she'd get him another when she came back in.

Randy noticed the glazed over look in her eyes and for some reason decided it was best if he checked on her so he followed her outside. He found her leant against the wall with her eyes shut and placed a hand on her arm, making her jump. "You're not looking too good."

"I'm fine," She mumbled, placing a hand to her head. Maybe Cody was right and she had come back too soon? It felt like her brain was thumping.

Randy moved infront of her and raised her chin so that he could look into her eyes. She resisted at first and tried to look at everything else but his blue orbs, but after awhile it was too much and their eyes locked. She took in a deep breath and searched his eyes as he started back at her without saying anything.

"Is everything alright?"

Kaysi snapped back into reality and pushed Randy away from her as John Cena walked towards them, his expression curious at what looked like a compromising position. Randy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while Kaysi moved away from him and towards John. "It's fine, John." She insisted, smiling up at one of her boyfriends closest friends. "Randy was just leaving."

Things were extremely tense between the two men. The two were locked in a bitter feud that had turned even more deadly when Randy had involved John's father, subjecting him to a vicious punt to the head that left him battered and bruised. Kaysi was actually surprised that John hadn't used this oppurtunity to get some revenge.

"I was," He smirked, that cold and calculating look back in his eyes as he looked over at John. "Say hi to your Dad for me, Johnny boy."

Kaysi pushed against John's chest to stop him from attacking the younger man; The last thing she needed was for a fight to break out and Vince to get word of it. Randy simply laughed at his reaction and strolled past him and back into the club, sending another look Kaysi's way before he disappeared. "What was that about?" John asked once they were alone.

"Something came over me and Randy followed me out and took advantage," She explained nervously, knowing deep down that it was much more then that. "It's no big deal, John. Really."

"You need to take it easy," John advised, wagging a finger at her. "And you also need to stay away from Orton."

"I'm trying," She defended, letting out a sigh.

"Look Kaysi, you're one of those people who likes to see the good in everyone, I get it. But Orton? Take it from me, there's nothing good about him. I mean, he punted your future father-in-law in the head and he laid you out with a cowbell, what are you thinking?" She looked down at the ground as his words circled in her head; he was right. What was she doing? "Everyone has to make their own decisions, Kays. But you're playing with fire.."

"I love my boyfriend, John." Kaysi cut in, wanting to make that clear. "I love Cody more then anything, and what you think you saw was exactly what I said it was, so please don't read more into it then there is, okay? I know what Randy's like, and I saw what he did to Dusty and your father. Hell, I'm still paying for what he did to me whether it was an accident or not. I'm just trying to keep the peace, you know? I don't want to cause Cody anymore drama.."

"Then your best bet is to stay out of Randy's way," John suggested, placing a hand on her arm. "Cody's still pretty pissed about the way things have turned out, he's just holding back because you're his first priority and your recovery is what he needed to deal with first. If he sees Randy hanging around you then it's only going to make him want to go back and get his revenge, and with the way Orton's acting lately you need to get Cody's mind focused on other things."

"I know," She mumbled. "I know that, John."

"Orton will use you to his advantage too," He lectured knowingly. "There was a girl here before you.. Stacy. She fell head over heels for him and ended up being RKO'd in the middle of the ring just so he could prove something to The Undertaker. He's ruthless, Kays. Stay away, alright? And don't ruin what you have with Cody. He loves the hell out of you."

She said nothing as he left. A part of her was scared that he'd say something to Cody, but then the other side of her knew that John wasn't the type of guy to get involved when it didn't concern him. She stood there swimming in her own thoughts; _What was wrong with her? Any other girl would have slapped the shit out of Randy as soon as they saw him for everything he had put her and her boyfriends family through, but what was she doing? She was staring into his eyes and allowing him to get to her._

After a couple more minutes Kaysi re-entered the club and gazed over to where Cody and herself had been sat. He wasn't alone anymore as Mickie had joined him and a small pang of jealousy hit her as she watched the two of them interact and Mickie breaking out in laughter, no doubt at one of Cody's bad jokes. Her head was spinning now with everything on her mind and the painful headache she was experiencing and she just wanted to leave.

"Where did you get to?" Cody teased as she walked over to their table. His smile faded when he noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?

"Nothing, I'm just ready to go." She said with a weak smile, pushing back a strand of her brown hair.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" He asked, concern evident in his voice as she just shook her head no. "Alright then, let's go baby."

He gathered her things for her and stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist as Mickie got up also, looking just as worried as Cody. "Are you sure everything's okay, Kaysi? You don't look too good."

"I'm just tired," She answered, holding Cody a little tighter. "It's been a couple of months and I'm kinda ' outta' loop with the whole partying thing."

"Ah," She smiled, nodding her head in understanding. "Well I'll quite happily reintroduce you to it. Get my number off Cody, we'll have to go shopping together or something."

_So Cody had her number now?_ She did her best to smile, surprised by the hug Mickie suddenly caught her in. "Will do. Have fun."

She hugged Cody too before the couple headed towards the exit of the club. Kaysi noticed that Randy was sat in the same bar stool that she had been in earlier and frowned as a trashy looking blonde continued to paw him. He looked up in time to meet her eyes and grinned but she quickly looked away from him. After tonight she was going to do everything in her power to stay away from Randy Orton. She had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : GETTING TO YOU**

**A/N & Disclaimer:** _I think this is the fastest I've ever updated LOL! I think it was all that Codyness on RAW last night. YUM! Anyways please read and review, and thank you to everyone who has so far :) As always all I own is Kaysi._

**--**

September 17th, 2007 : RAW in Nashville, TN

"THIS IS UNBE-FUCKING-LEIVABLE!"

Kaysi winced and kept ahold of Cody's hand as he stood infront of her staring at the monitor in disbelief. She was sat behind him on a crate and looked just as surprised as he did at what was being announced in the ring. John was stood opposite Randy with acting General Manager Jonathan Coachman between them and it had just been announced that Randy would be facing John's father in a match later that night. "Babe, calm down."

"That's bullshit," He spat, finally turning to face his girlfriend. "That's like Coach putting your Dad in there. He's totally helpless."

"I know baby," Kaysi sighed, pulling on his arm so he came closer to her. "But that's not your battle out there, so just calm down please? There's nothing we can do."

"I'm going to talk to Coach," He announced, using his free hand to rub his forehead. "See if he'll swap John's Dad in the match for me."

Kaysi's grip became tighter as soon as those words left his mouth. She was trying to put everything that had happened with Randy behind them, so as honorable as it was that he wanted to save John's father, it also angered and upset her to think that he was willing to throw himself straight back into a feud with a guy who was seen as psychotic in the ring. "What!? No! You cant."

"I can't?" He frowned. Cody was a competitive guy so he didn't appreciate anyone, even his girlfriend telling him he couldn't do something.

"You know what I mean," She huffed. "Babe I want this whole thing with Randy put behind us. What's the point in dragging it back up again? Seriously, can't we just move on? Please?"

"Move on? The guy put you in the fucking hospital Kaysi!" Cody said a little too loudly, growing agitated with the conversation they were having.

"It was an accident," She replied, surprised at herself for defending the actions of a man who had caused them so much trouble in the past. Cody was just as shocked and pulled his hand from hers, his blue eyes staring at her with confusion. "I'm not justifying the way he is, Codes. But it's done with, alright? Just forget it."

"The guy attacks my father and then whether it was inadvertently or not, lays you out - And you want me to just forget about it?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You've known me almost all our lives and yet you expect me to just move on? C'mon Kaysi, are you being fucking serious?"

"Don't cuss at me, Cody." Kaysi warned, her eyes narrowing. "I'm just asking you to stay out of John's business, alright? I worry about you."

"And I appreciate it," He answered genuinely, taking her hand once more. "But there are some things that I have to do, whether you agree with them or not."

"Well I definitely don't agree," She said as she got off the crate, removing her hands from his. "I'm going to see the girls. I'll catch up with you later."

Cody watched her walk away and silently cussed himself, kicking the crate that was nearest to him. She was pissed at him and he knew that it was going to take some serious making up on his part for her to forgive him. He decided that he would sort things out with her later... After he had spoken to Jonathan Coachman.

**--**

Cody had managed to score them a private locker room for the evening, so thats where Kaysi went after their bust up and a quick catch up with the girls. She sat on the couch silently stewing about his decision to get involved in John and Randy's business and also prayed that he had changed his mind during their time apart. The door swung open and Cody entered, his face blank from an expression as he closed the door behind him and gazed over at his girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hi." She answered back shortly, refusing to meet his eyes. "So did you speak to Coach?"

"Yeah." Kaysi bit her tongue at his reply. She wasn't just angry but she was scared also; If Randy found out then it would only cause more unnecessary drama. He moved towards her and knelt down infront of the couch she sat on. "He said no."

Her head jerked up. "He did?"

"Yeah," He said, stroking her cheek gently. "Sounds like you got what you wanted, huh?"

"It's not a case of what I want, Cody." Kaysi sighed, staring back into his blue eyes. "I'm just scared, you know? I mean, I know your Mom prepared me for all this.. For the fights and the rivalries, but I love you and I worry about you, ya know? The thing between John and Randy is deep.. And Randy's mind isn't in a good place, I don't want you in the middle of that and for you to get hurt."

"You need to trust me more," He replied, staring up at her. "I grew up in this business and I know what I'm doing, Kaysi. And if somebody, whether they're Hornswoggle size or the Great Khali comes in and attacks my family or my future wife, then I'm going to be there to deal with them, I don't care who it is."

"You did deal with it, Codes." She stressed, running a hand through her hair. "It's over with."

"No it's not," He argued, his voice quiet and calm. "Whether he meant to or not, he hurt you Kays. And you? You're the most important person in my life, and seeing you knocked out unconscious in the ring and then crying in a hospital bed because you feel like your heads about to drop off your shoulders..." He trailed off, the image in his head unbearable. "It killed me, and to know that he caused that and to see him walk around here every day like nothings happened.. I refuse to sit back and watch that."

Kaysi felt the tears well up in her eyes. Instead of carrying their argument on much longer, she leant forward and caught his lips in a kiss. He returned it and rose from his knees, climbing ontop of her and onto the couch as she moved so she was lay down completely. "Someone could walk in," She got out between kisses.

"I don't care," He answered back, placing kisses down her neck as he began lifting her shirt. He removed it and tossed it to the side, a smile creeping across his face when he got a look at the yellow lace bra she wore underneath. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that the make up sex is the best part?"

"I think you did a long, long time ago.." She giggled, biting her lip.

"Well I'll have to remind you," He smirked, lifting his own shirt over his head. He kissed her harder this time while unbuckling his jeans, his eager girlfriend helping him out by using her feet to push them down his thighs. Cody then hiked up her skirt and pulled down her underwear, his boxers down by his ankles next as Kaysi moved her hands to his back and braced herself. Despite how long they'd been together and how active they were, Kaysi still had trouble getting used to his size. Infact Cody had been her first and as loving and as careful as he had been with her, Kaysi still remembered the whole experience as traumatic and painful. Definitely not something she wished to go through again. He sank into her and she let out a sigh, the pleasure replacing the pain after a few seconds as she let her nails dig into his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, her eyes tightly shut as she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her. He set a slow pace and let his lips meet her for another kiss before she began to moan out his name and threw her head back in sheer bliss. There was never a time when she felt so connected and so loved by him then when he made love to her. He surprised her by flipping her over so she was ontop but she continued their session with her own pace that was a touch faster then his. "Code.." She moaned, her hands resting on his chest. "Baby I'm going to-"

The door swung open and shocked them both. Luckily for Kaysi her skirt covered everything, so all that was left on display was her bra covered top half. She turned her head, her face turning a deep shade of red when she saw Randy stood there with a typical grin on his face. Both scrambled for their clothing but Cody was a little more calm about it then Kaysi who was running around like a headless chicken. "Sorry to interupt," He spoke, leaning against the door frame.

"The fuck do you want, Orton?" Cody growled, not amused by his presence. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"The interuption wouldn't be needed if your punk ass stayed out of my business, Rhodes." He snapped back, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah I heard about your little conversation with Coach about my match with John's father later tonight and I suggest you stay the fuck out of it. It doesn't concern you."

Kaysi stood back, now having pulled Cody's discarded shirt over her body. Randy looked over at her every once in awhile but she looked away, determined to avoid those ocean blue eyes. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want," He answered, now fully dressed minus his shirt which Kaysi was now wearing. "What you're doing is wrong, you know John's father isn't a wrestler. What the fuck are you hoping to gain, huh?"

"You can tell your a rookie, Rhodes." Orton laughed, shaking his head. "It's all about the psychology... Getting to your opponent." He paused and began walking towards Kaysi, eyeing her up and down. Cody was immediately up and infront of her, blocking his path. "See if I wanted to get to you, I'd go after your pretty little girlfriend first."

Cody moved towards him but Kaysi got between them and pushed him back. She didn't want another fight to break out because of her. "Coddles don't, he's not worth it." She pleaded, her hands resting on his chest as she turned to glare at Randy.

"Yeah c'mon Coddles, listen to your woman." Randy said with a taunting laugh.

"I hope John gets out there and rips your head off tonight," Kaysi growled, already sick of the sight of him. "It's what you deserve."

"Only if you're there to kiss my boo boo's better, babe." Randy retorted with a wink. Cody went for him again but Kaysi somehow managed to stay in his way. "Just make sure you keep your boy on a leash, I wouldn't want him to end up with a concussion to match yours."

That sent Cody into overdrive. He moved forward again but Kaysi kept ahold of him, making sure that if he did want to attack the man, he would rethink it because she would be caught in the middle. Randy laughed and backed up, leaving the locker room with a slam of the door. She finally moved away from her boyfriend and watched as he proceeded to pace up and down, smashing up anything that was in his path. "You should have fucking let me have that asshole there and then," He ranted, throwing a vase at the wall.

Kaysi cringed when the vase smashed into a thousand pieces and took a step away from the scene. "And what would that achieve, huh? Nothing. Cody I'm begging you to just leave it, alright? Just calm down. You have the night off.. Let's relax."

"That bastard has sealed his own fate," He continued, heading towards the door. "Stay here and do not move, I'll be back later."

She watched helplessly as he left and let out a sigh of frustration. Deciding there was nothing more she could do, Kaysi knelt down beside the smashed glass and began to tidy up the pieces. She just hoped Cody didn't do anything he would grow to regret.

**--**

It had been half hour since Cody had left the locker room in a huff and Kaysi had disobeyed his wishes by leaving the locker room to search for him. She walked down another busy corridor and let down a sigh of frustration. _Where the hell was he!?_ Kaysi jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet the concerned eyes of Candice Michelle. She instantly knew by the look on her face that something had happened. "Candi, what is it?" She swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"Cody interfered in Randy's match," She began, out of breath from trying to find her. "He got thrown into the ring steps and he looks pretty hurt. The medics are out there now.."

Kaysi didn't wait for her to finish and instead turned and headed in the direction of the arena curtain. It didn't take her long to get there and as she arrived, Cody was being helped through the curtain by officials... And Mickie James. Her eyes narrowed in on the closeness of the two of them and her arms which were around his waist. Cody managed to look up and saw her, recognition crossing his features as he tried to move towards her. She took over Mickie's place and helped him settle on a crate as the officials sent for another medic to check on him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mickie asked as she stood infront of them.

"He'll be fine," She mumbled, not at all happy by the brunette's presence. "You can go."

"I'll wait and see what the doctor says," She insisted.

Kaysi felt her anger rising by the second. She was sick and tired of this girl interfering where Cody was concerned; She just wanted her to disappear. "Mickie, we can manage okay? Seriously, go on about your business. I'm quite capable of making sure that my boyfriend is alright."

Mickie looked taken aback by Kaysi's harsh words yet simply nodded her head and disappeared off down the hall. Cody looked up while holding the back of his head and shot her a look. "Was that really necessary?"

"She needed to be told," She shrugged, watching her walk off.


End file.
